Miracle
by Nike-chan
Summary: Às vezes é em um dia normal, numa em uma situação rotineira, que os maiores milagres acontecem... 1xR.


**New Mobile Cronicle War Gundam Wing ****pertence à Yoshugi Tomino e Hajime Yadade (by Sunrise)**

**Miracle**

_Por Nike-chan_

**Miracle **(Milagre)

11 horas da manhã.

- Com pressa, senhora Yuy?

- É o aniversário da minha filha. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Como o tempo passa, não? – o senhor falou sorrindo para a jovem mulher. – Quantos anos?

- 12. Já está uma moça!

Relena se despediu de alguns empresários e entrou rapidamente no carro, onde seu marido esperava no banco do motorista.

- Chega por hoje? – ele perguntou, com seu olhar gentil escondido pelos óculos escuros.

Relena riu.

- O dia só está começando, _darling_.

Ele também riu e deu a partida no automóvel. Antes de saírem, o homem surpreendeu a esposa com um beijo rápido, mas agressivo em seus lábios.

Relena ficou vermelha e, meio irritada, meio rindo, beliscou a perna do marido.

- Heero!

- O dia está apenas começando, _darling!_

Ambos seguiram o caminho provocando e acariciando-se, conforme o trânsito permitia.

Era a Colônia L6 – aquela que servira de base para a Fundação Barton e posteriormente tornou-se a sede colona do governo das Nações Unificadas. Em 15 anos, aquela que fora apenas uma base militar, tornara-se agora uma colônia povoada, um exemplo da convivência pacífica entre colonos e terráqueos que buscavam uma nova vida.

Para Relena não foi diferente, apesar de imprevisto.

Ela decidira morar lá um ano após a última guerra. O Programa de Povoamento da L6 começara tímido, trazendo trabalhadores da área tecnológica e arquitetônica juntamente com suas famílias para criarem uma estrutura moderna e convidativa à colônia. Quando as reformas da sede governamental foram concluídas, Relena decidiu mudar-se para lá. Aqueles que eram mais íntimos da vice-ministra discordaram completamente da decisão – a base principal do governo continuava na Terra e não tinha porque da política mais influente das Nações Unificadas ficar isolada numa colônia em construção. Os que conviviam com Relena e realmente gostavam dela, não pensavam somente em política. A mais preocupada era a Sra. Darlian.

A mãe adotiva de Relena via a filha de 17 anos trabalhando do nascer do sol até tarde da noite. A moça precisava de uma dieta rígida para não perder nutrientes e adoecer. Ela não tinha hobbies, só ia a festas para marcar sua presença entre a alta sociedade. Ela nunca se divertia e não tinha contato com pessoas de sua idade. Não tinha vaidades – se vestia bem para cumprir sua imagem.

Quando tinha um dia de folga, Relena se trancava em seu quarto e ficava lendo na cama o dia todo. Quando o tédio era insuportável, ela aumentava a potência do ar-condicionado, se cobria com vários cobertores e tomava algo para dormir. E ela estava sempre agarrada àquele ursinho marrom.

Enquanto todos idolatravam a celebridade Relena Darlian, a mãe da moça ficava pensando se não seria melhor que a filha nunca tivesse sido envolvida naquela guerra. A Sra. Darlian sabia que pensar aquilo era egoísmo. Ela conhecia a importância do trabalho de Relena em prol do pacifismo. Mas, como mãe e esposa que perdeu seus entes mais queridos para a guerra – Mr. Darilian para a morte e Relena para o trabalho desenfreado – a senhora não podia ficar feliz vendo a juventude de sua única filha se esvair. Relena em nada mais parecia a adolescente de 2 anos atrás.

E esta mulher era a única a admitir o que todos os outros se negavam a ver: Relena estava entrando em depressão, e, como as coisas caminhavam, a Sra. Darlian não via meios de reverter isso. Relena parecia perfeitamente bem diante do público ou de seus colegas. Entretanto, sozinha, em casa, ela ficava em um estado que para a mãe já era vegetativo. Relena comia, lia, dormia, suspirava, tomava banhos longos e, nas folgas, ficava desarrumada o dia todo. Quando a situação real da moça fosse externalizada, Relena não conseguiria nem trabalhar, o que a frustraria de maneira tão pungente, que não haveria recuperação.

Por estes motivos, a Sra. Darlian não queria que a filha fosse para a nova colônia onde, na opinião dela, Relena ficaria definitivamente isolada do mundo real (já que os compromissos profissionais não passassem de mera formalidade e não acrescentassem nada a sua vida pessoal).

Ela usou de todos os argumentos para tentar impedir a filha. Seu último recurso foi falar com Zechs. Talvez o único irmão e verdadeiro parente pudesse ter alguma influência a dissuadi-la da ideia de ir a L6.

"Relena precisa de tempo para pensar. Por favor, não se ofenda com o que vou dizer... Mas minha irmã provavelmente passou por mais coisa que a senhora. Ela precisa de espaço para refletir sobre tudo isso. E ela precisa ainda mais de um lugar para poder recomeçar. Aqui as atenções são todas voltadas para ela! Relena precisa viver uma vida de aparências e, se esforçar tanto para manter sua imagem está, como a senhora mesma disse, esgotando nossa garota... Ela precisa pensar em tudo... e começar de novo. Nada melhor que L6 para isso."

Com estas palavras, Zechs convenceu a Sra. Darlian. Ele viu Relena e falou pouco com ela. O suficiente para saber que haveria apenas uma solução real para o psicológico da irmã – e esta solução, eles sabiam, preferia manter-se longe, apenas a espreita no caso de alguma emergência.

Relena ainda sonhava com Heero Yuy. Por mais que ela parecesse ter se tornado uma mulher madura, Relena continuava, em seu íntimo, com o mais caro de seus sonhos adolescentes. Ela imaginava, agora sem a esperança de antes, com seria largar tudo. Ser levada pra longe por Heero, deixar o cargo de Vice-Ministra do Exterior e viver uma vida simples, crescendo e aprendendo sobre a vida do lado daquele rapaz que ela amara desde o primeiro instante. Ela queria que numa daquelas vezes em que o via fazendo sua segurança em algum evento, ele finalmente deixasse seu posto e viesse para ela para conversar. Ela sonhava bobamente com uma declaração de amor... Não precisava ser exagerada, pois ela amava Heero do jeito que ele era, mesmo sério e insensível. Ela só queria ouvir uma vez da boca dele aquilo que ela já sabia, mas que às vezes era fácil de duvidar. Tudo o que ele fizera (e ainda fazia) era prova de amor sobre prova de amor. Ninguém era tão cuidadoso, tão protetor e tão empenhado em cuidar dela como ele. Ela sabia que, enquanto Heero vivesse, ela nunca sofreria um atentado ou ficaria um aniversário sem receber um presente carinhoso. O piloto de Gundam não era, e nem poderia saber ser romântico. Mas, na imaginação de Relena, nada impedia que Heero fosse além daquilo que ela esperava, dissesse aquelas três palavrinhas mágicas e a roubasse daquele mundo difícil.

De qualquer forma, Relena pensava, aquele era o caminho que ela escolhera. Mesmo estando com Heero ela não deixaria de acreditar em seus ideais e a necessidade de lutar por estes seria tão forte que a abocanharia de novo.

Relena sofria.

Em resumo, a Vice-Ministra decidiu ir sozinha para L6 e foi. Ficava em um hotel até que, em uma de suas reuniões de trabalho, viu Heero.

Ele a protegia de longe como sempre.

No final de seu discurso, Relena foi até o jardim. Ela o encontrou e eles tiveram, assim, como que por milagre, a conversa mais importante de suas vidas.

Ela, pela primeira vez, não conseguiu falar.

Ele, pela primeira vez, sentiu era dele a necessidade de ser ouvido.

Ele viu nos olhos dela a tristeza e a conformação.

Ele soube que a fazia tão infeliz que seria melhor tê-la matado quando queria.

Ele não pode mais sustentar seu olhar diante daqueles olhos turquesa, agora quase sem vida.

Então, por impulso, ele fez o que prometeu para si mesmo nunca fazer. Heero levou Relena com ele. Para um apartamento pequeno. Lá, ele disse que aquilo era um loucura, mas, se ela aceitasse, ele queria ser seu marido.

Sem anel, sem uma música romântica e sem se ajoelhar. Heero encarou a moça sem tocá-la e disse, em uma sala pequena e escura, se ela queria se casar com ele.

Relena mordeu seu lábio inferior. "Ele está com pena de mim", foi o que pensou. Ele a amava tanto que até casaria com ela por pena.

"-Case comigo!"

Ela sentiu um incômodo no estômago, algumas pontadas.

"-Você não precisa..." as lágrimas corriam do rosto tenso da moça. Aquilo doía mais do que ela achava que pudesse suportar.

"-Case comigo!" ele repetiu com mais ênfase, levantando a voz e duvidando da própria impertinência.

"- Case comigo!" ele não conseguia parar de dizer. O coração do rapaz também estava apertado.

"Heero..." ela não podia encará-lo.

"- Me deixe... Ser um pouco egoísta... Por favor... Vamos pensar em nós dois... Só agora, Relena!..." ele suplicava.

Relena finalmente levantou a face e fixou o olhar no ex-soldado.

Ela o viu com o rosto mais relaxado, porém tão triste e melancólico que quase não reconheceu Heero. "O que é isso?" Pensou e engoliu seco.

"- Como podemos fazer isso? É um egoísmo que vai durar para sempre!" – Relena falou, tentando ser o mais realista possível. Arrancar suas próprias asas já não parecia tão incomum para ela.

"- Eu quero que dure pra sempre. Eu não suportaria se não fosse ser pra sempre."

Ela respirou fundo. Processou estas últimas palavras do rapaz e demorou algum tempo para repassá-las várias vezes mentalmente.

"- Por quê?" Sua maldita razão obrigou-a a perguntar.

Ele sorriu. Suas mãos estavam tremando. Ele esperara muito tempo por isso.

"- Por que eu te amo. E é impossível que você não saiba."

As lágrimas voltaram a cair. Mas ela não percebeu.

"Eu... acho que sei! Mas nunca esperei escutar!"

"Mas eu sempre quis te dizer isso, Relena. Mesmo quando queria te matar. Eu queria te apertar nos meus braços – ele fez um gesto fingindo apertar algo com as mãos – até que você não pudesse dizer mais nada. Até que você ficasse tão fraca que nunca mais pudesse sair dali."

"- Heero..." Ela se chocou.

"- Eu sei que não deveria mais querer isso, mas...".

Relena se jogou nos braços dele.

"- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... amo, Heero... amo você...".

Heero e Relena se abraçaram, se acariciaram pela primeira vez, tocando o rosto, os braços e mãos um do outro.

Eles precisaram de muito tempo para acalmar-se até poderem sentar-se e conversar sobre a seriedade daquilo que haviam decidido.

Na semana seguinte casaram-se, numa cerimônia secreta, em um campo alugado na própria colônia L6. Duo e Trowa foram os _best men_ de Heero e Noin foi a dama de honra da noiva.

Hilde Shbaiker ajudou Relena a arrumar-se e foi ela a escolher e trazer das colônias um vestido do jeito que Relena queria. Desde este dia, elas tornaram-se melhores amigas.

Quatre, que estava extremamente feliz com o matrimônio, bancou toda a cerimônia. Foi um presente que ele quis dar aos amigos. E um presente do bondoso Quatre era irrecusável.

A Sra. Darlian recebeu a notícia com surpresa e receio. Mas quando chegou a colônia e viu a felicidade infantil de Relena, a senhora finalmente respirou aliviada, acabando com o medo que tinha de perder sua filha.

Sally Po compareceu a cerimônia e desculpou-se em nome de Wufei pela ausência do mesmo, que desejou felicidades a Heero por uma mensagem de vídeo.

Zechs (ou Milliard, como Relena insistiria em chamá-lo a vida toda) levou Relena até o noivo. Ele teve uma conversa rápida mas séria com Heero quando soube da notícia. Heero não falou nada, escutando o futuro cunhado com uma disposição que não era comum nele. Zechs sentiu-se satisfeito.

Relena e Heero casaram-se num fim de tarde. O sol se punha quando eles faziam os votos. Votos curtos e objetivos. Os mesmos votos dos dois. "Eu amo você. Vou amar para sempre. Vou cuidar de você e darei a minha vida para fazê-lo(a) feliz. Nada mudou até agora nem nunca vai mudar. Nós estamos juntos agora... mas eu sei que sempre fomos um só."

Relena vestia branco. Era um vestido tomara-que-caia, justo no busto e na cintura e levemente solto até os pés. Era leve e pouco rodado, não tinha cauda e possuía reflexos azulados na extensão branca. A noiva usava luvas compridas cobrindo os dedos e quase todo o braço. Ela usava scarpins transparentes, um presente da dama de honra, que lembrou-se dos sapatinhos de cristal da Cinderella.

"- Mesmo que você nunca tenha sido uma gata borralheira, teve a sua dose de drama para se casar com o príncipe!" Noin brincou, sorrateira.

"- Soldado" – Relena corrigiu – "O nome deste conto é 'A Princesa e o Soldado'. Mas, é claro que eu também mereço os sapatinhos mágicos! É só o que estava faltando para completar a história!".

O véu de tule brilhante branco azulado cobria todo o rosto e os cabelos louros presos num coque simples. Mechas da extensão dos cabelos e da franja lisa caiam de lado emoldurando o rosto jovem da política. Heero levantou este véu olhando compenetrado o rosto feliz e suave da futura esposa.

Relena derramou algumas lágrimas, mas ele não chorou. Ele nunca tinha sentido aquela paz na vida. Ele se sentia como se nunca houvesse sofrido, como se tudo o que passara fosse uma algo como uma lenda. Uma história ruim que você escuta uma vez e depois deixa pra lá.

Ele sentia que finalmente a vida começava. Era como nascer de novo. Agora sim, para a vida real.

Depois dos "sim" e de colocar alianças grossas de ouro nos dedos um do outro, Heero e Relena aproximaram-se para beijar-se. Seu segundo beijo* mas o primeiro em 2 anos. O primeiro beijo de verdade, sendo que o outro foi tenso demais e rápido demais quando se despediam de uma batalha vencida. Agora eles podiam beijar-se livremente, cercados pelo apoio e alegria dos amigos. Cercados de paz.

Eles não tiveram nem este tipo de contato durante a rápida semana de noivado. Não por que não tivessem oportunidade – passaram quase todo o tempo juntos – mas porque não tinha mais porquê de apressar as coisas. Tudo fora resolvido; eles iriam finalmente ficar juntos. E agora era certo, planejado e o melhor de tudo: agora era pra sempre.

O beijo foi calmo, delicado, demorado. Os convidados da festa ficaram um pouco surpresos, mas se alegraram vendo a felicidade do casal. Para quem conhecia bem a trajetória de Heero e Relena, como aquelas pessoas conheciam, vê-los juntos naquela situação, parecia mesmo um milagre.

Eles saíram do local, receberam a tradicional chuva de arroz, tiraram fotos com todos e serviram de modelos para cada convidado, já que não havia nenhum fotógrafo e todos trouxeram suas câmeras.

Como ninguém foi contratado para trabalhar no casamento, os próprios convidados se serviram e animaram a festa. Foi uma reunião muito íntima, simples e bonita. Os noivos não poderiam querer melhor. Eram apenas 10 convidados, dos quais apenas Wufei não pode comparecer por estar em missão a serviço de Lady Une nos Preventers. O Juiz comparecera apenas para a cerimônia. Os noivos ficaram com seus 9 amigos e parentes queridos até a noite entrar.

Uma das atrações da festa era o pequeno Willian, o filhinho de quase 3 anos de Zechs e Noin, que casaram-se logo após o final do incidente com Marimaeia Barton. Relena adorava o menininho louro de olhos escuros. Ela finalmente encontraria a mesma felicidade do irmão.

Quando eram quase dez da noite, Duo fez um discurso engraçado, porém apaixonado sobre como o amor muda as pessoas. Depois dos aplausos ele piscou para Hilde que, estava grávida de 4 meses, mas ninguém além deles sabia.

Quatre escoltou o casal até um hotel. Ele entrou primeiro garantindo que suas ordens tinham sido cumpridas e somente um funcionário confiável estaria lá para recebê-los. Ele se despediu dos amigos desejando-lhes força, compreensão mútua e muita felicidade. Ambos agradeceram sinceramente.

Relena não lembrava de ter passado por aquele prédio. Heero explicou que era uma construção nova e que ele havia comprado um apartamento ali logo depois de ter pedido Relena em casamento. Ele tinha visitado o prédio por acaso antes e quando o pedido surgiu, ele logo se lembrou daquele lugar.

"- Podemos vendê-lo depois e comprar um do jeito que te agrade mais."

Relena concordou.

Subiram rapidamente pelo elevador e chegaram àporta de seu apartamento. Último andar. Ap. 207. Relena respirou fundo. Heero tirou as chaves do bolso do paletó cinza. Ele parou antes de abrir.

"- O que foi?" a moça perguntou.

Ele sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso apaixonado que ele tinha dado quando confessou que a amava. Aquele sorriso que ele dera quando pedia para ela deixá-lo protegê-la antes de entrar no Wing 0 e destruir a nave de guerra Libra. Aquele sorriso que só ela conhecia. Que só ela entendia. Aquele sorriso que dizia muito mais que as fatídicas três palavrinhas.

Enquanto Relena estava fatalmente distraída nos olhos azuis escuros do noivo ele pegou-a no colo com uma facilidade e destreza que só poderia vir de um soldado bem treinado como ele.

Com a noiva ofegante nos braços, Heero abre a porta.

"- Bem vinda ao nosso lar, minha princesa".

A noite de núpcias foi aquilo que Relena sempre chamaria de "mágica". Foi a primeira vez dos dois. Ambos eram inexperientes. Relena ficou nervosa no momento em que Heero começou a ajuda-la a tirar o véu, mas, ao escutar o próprio marido pedir para ela se tranquilizar, a moça decidiu deixar-se levar.

E ambos deixaram.

Passaram bastante tempo se beijando, matando a vontade guardada por anos. Se acariciaram, se conheceram e descobriram o quanto eram bom ser um do outro.

Já amanhecia e ainda não tinham dormido. Eles ficavam se olhando, ora ou outra falavam de alguma coisa, do que sentiam um pelo outro, lembravam de encontros e momentos em que estiveram juntos sem ter se declarado.

Tudo parecia muito distante agora.

Dormiram pouco e pela manhã. Relena começou a vasculhar a casa. E qual a sua surpresa em constatar que ela não era nada mais nada menos do que perfeita! Era um apartamento arejado com muito espaço. Não era uma casa enorme, como as mansões em que morara, mas um apartamento grande, aconchegante, com uma lareira na sala, dois quartos médios, a suíte para o casal, duas salas (uma que Relena já planejava a decoração para sala de jantar), uma cozinha, copa, um cômodo para uma biblioteca ou escritório. Área de serviço, dois banheiros, e uma sacada com uma linda vista para a colônia.

"- E então?" Heero abraçou a esposa por trás e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Eles ficaram nesta posição enquanto viam a paisagem da sacada. "-O que achou?"

"- É perfeita, Heero! Eu estou tão feliz... tenho tantos planos...".

"- Planos?" ele perguntou desconfiado.

"- Sim! Planos para a casa... você praticamente não comprou móveis, eu vou querer decorar tudo...".

Heero suspirou.

"- Ah... Esses planos...".

"- Sim. Do que você achou que eu estivesse falando?"

Heero desceu a mão da barriga da mulher para o ventre da mesma e o acariciou suavemente.

"- Pensei que falasse de...".

"- Bebês?"

Heero riu ao ver o rosto espantado da moça.

"- Acho que, a partir de agora, esta ideia não vai parecer tão anormal...".

Um ano e meio depois, nasce Melanie Darlian Yuy. Pele pálida, cabelos lisos e castanhos escuros e olhos azuis turquesa.

Heero disse desde o começo que seria uma menina. Como acertou, ganhou o direito de colocar o nome. Ele queria May, e Relena, Lane. Para agradar a esposa e ainda afirmar sua vitória ele escolheu o nome franco-britânico que combinava com ambas as ideias.

Mas, no fim, todos acabaram chamando a menina de Mei (May).

_Graças ao dispositivo de tradução melhorado do Google, pude começara a ler fanfics em inglês com muito mais facilidade! Antes tinha que ficar traduzindo, lendo em inglês (com muiiita paciência e preguiça! XD) e acabava desistindo. Bem, agora que a tecnologia permitiu, pude ler muitos fanfics maravilhosos deste meu favorite couple. E fiquei motivada e inspirada para escrever este oneshot em uma noite. Até revisei ele!_

_Bem, procurei fazer algo mais romântico, levando parao lado mais dramático dos sentimentos de Heero e Relena. Queria que tudo fosse mesmo bem bonito e angustiante... e desse certo no final como em um milagre. Bem cute cute! XD_

_Leiam e me digam o que acharam ok?_

_Muiiito obrigada mesmo por lerem! Seu comentário é muito importante para mim._

_**Dedico**__ este fanfic para a minha amiga da net e escritora giga recomendada, __**Monique Co-Star-sama**__. Passem no perfil da Co-star e leiam suas incríveis sagas 1xR._

_Bjbj pra todos!_

_**Nike-chan**_

**PS:** A Melanie eu criei faz tempo, na época que assistia GW no Cartoon. Tenho muitas histórias sobre ela... Mas, até agora coloquei pouca coisa no papel. Acho que vão gostar dela... É uma menina complicadaaa! rsrsrs


End file.
